


Ethics or Moral

by Serenity1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Favorite, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hospital, Interrogation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, School Shootings, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smitten Mycroft, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having an affair with his teacher and younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still updating my other story, "Rosalie" so don't you worry about it! Sorry about my grammar mistakes! If I don't update, I am either busy with school or I updated my other story. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> John Watson = 22  
> Mycroft Holmes = 40  
> Sherlock Holmes = 33

John Watson sighed as he was sitting inside a classroom with his best friend, Mike Stamford. John is a business major while Mike was a administrator major. John begged for Mike to be in this class as he didn't want to be alone.

The class was International Business 442. "Why me? You know the rumors of Mycroft Holmes?" Mike asked as he stared at his best friend.

"Yea, so?" John asked with a shrug.

"John, look around you! There's barely half a class here!" Mike exclaimed.

"The rumors can't be all true," John said.

Mike sighed, "John, there's mostly women in here. There's like 10 guys all in all," he said.

"Look Mike, if you don't want to be here, you can leave," John said.

"You made me come here! I can be taking Global Economic right now," Mike complained.

John was about to retort something when a voice interrupted him. "If you're in my class and can't handle the work or shouldn't be here, I suggest you leave now. I am not like most professors in this university and I don't give out extra credit to boost your grade up," the voice said.

The two men looks up and saw Mycroft Holmes standing beside them with his three-piece suit. Mike looked back and forth at Mycroft and John before standing up, "I'm sorry John. I make it up to you," he said and he left before John could even stop him.

Mycroft was staring at John for a moment before he started walking down the front of the classroom again. John frowned, what the hell was that about?

\----------

The class was fun throughout the day. John had enjoyed Mycroft's lecture as he spoke about what to expect from them and what the class is really about. That was the first half hour, the other hour was getting into groups.

John was in a group with three girls. They spoke about contact information, meeting times, and what international business means to them. Prior to the end of the class, they presented the material to the class. When John wasn't speaking, he saw Professor Holmes sitting at the back of the classroom, watching him. He really wasn't paying attention to his other team members, but to him. When all the teams had gone up and spoke, they were able to leave but Professor Holmes called John for a moment to stay.

"I didn't done anything wrong, did I?" John asked worriedly as he was standing in front of Professor Holmes as he was in front of the computer, shutting down and getting ready to leave.

"No, you haven't. I am just wondering what a fine man you are, Mr. Watson. I am sorry for the loss of your mother. You're staying with your sister, Harriet, near Baker Street," Professor Holmes said.

John frowned, "You looked me up in records," he said.

"To be fair I live in Baker Street myself with my younger brother and I see you, walking around before. That's why I recognize you," Professor Holmes explained.

"So now your a stalker, aren't you?" John asked.

Professor Holmes laughed, "Just coincidence, really. There are many flats around Baker Street, it is not hard to miss. I am sure that you had a run-in with my younger brother as he is all over the place," he said.

"Is that all?" John asked as he wanted to leave and go see Mike.

"If you ever need help in anything, don't hesitate to ask me in class or come over to my place. I live in 221B Baker Street. Your welcome will be granted," Professor Holmes said with a small smile but John didn't say anything.

\---------

(Later that night....)

"What? You want a third to come into our relationship?" Sherlock Holmes asked as Mycroft Holmes told Sherlock about what happened in class earlier that day.

"He is very handsome and bisexual, Sherlock. You should have seen him," Mycroft said as he handed Sherlock a picture of John that he had gotten from the records office.

Sherlock looked down at the picture, "Wait a minute. I ran into him two weeks ago in the grocery store when I was buying milk," he said.

Mycroft nodded, "He lives around here in Baker Street with his older sister. If you want Sherlock, you can assist me in my next class to meet him. Unless you have a case to solve," Mycroft said.

Sherlock shook his head, "I solved it earlier. The woman was the one who stabbed her husband so that she can get the inheritance," he explained.

"Pretty obvious wasn't it?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock shrugged. "Now, I've been in class all day and just thinking about John joining us in our relationship had gotten me an aching hard on. Just thinking about your mouth sucking on my cock is making me want to cum," he said as he sat next to Sherlock on the couch.

Sherlock grins, "Why not do it here? Mrs. Hudson is out for the day, she's with Mrs. Turner," he said.

And before Mycroft knew what was happening, he had unzipped his pants, pulled down his briefs to free his cock. Sherlock licked his lips at the sight of it. "Get down on your knees and show me the slut you are," he said and Sherlock quickly obeys.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock begins texting John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome!!! 10 kudos! Can I have more??? Sorry about my grammar mistakes... the next chapter is already up in my head, it just needs to be written.

The next class day, John enters the classroom early and he saw Professor Holmes was getting ready on the computer while he saw another young man standing in the podium. As soon as he looks down at him, the young man gazes straight at him with a knowing smirk. The man turns to Professor Holmes and the two spoke quietly and briefly as Professor Holmes had nodded in return. 

"Isn't he Sherlock Holmes?" A girl asked in front of John as she was talking with her friend/classmate.

"I wonder what's he doing here? I saw on the newspaper about the husband who got stabbed. I think DI Lestrade mentioned him," the other girl replies. 

"Yea but he solves murders, not teaching a class," the other girl said.

The other shrugs, "Professor Holmes is the chair for the business department. He can do whatever he wants basically," she said.

The other girl was about to retort something when Professor Holmes said: "Class please be seated, I am about to start class lecture for the day."

John sat near his group as the three girls were gossiping about Sherlock Holmes. "Before Mycroft could say anything, I am here to observe and assist my brother whenever he needs help," Sherlock said as he was standing in front of the podium and Mycroft was glaring at him while standing in front of the computer. "I can already tell at least half of you is going to fail this class because you're here due to Mycroft's good looks," Sherlock said faking a disgusting look.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft snapped angrily.

"What? It is true Mycroft," Sherlock replies as he was still looking at the group of students as some of the students had their mouth dropped. "However....there are also a couple of you that will pass the class due to some circumstances," Sherlock said and when he said this, he was looking at John. "So just ignore me and talk to Mycroft since he is your teacher," he said and with that said, he sat down on a chair that was in front of the computer desk and stared.

"Yes, well, thank you Sherlock. As many as you know, Sherlock isn't an assistant but a consulting detective as he helps DI Lestrade. I thought since he was bored at home as he already solved a murder that he can help me today," Mycroft explained.

"Wrong...." Sherlock said with a yawn, Mycroft ignores him.

"Yes, well...today I'll be showing you a documentary on international business. It is an hour long and I want all of you to take notes during the movie, there will be a quiz at the end. After that I will speak to you about the basics of international business like what kind of strategy, buyer and supplier, big or smaller firms, etc. Some of the stuff is going to be on the midterm so pay close to attention. Plus there will be a group presentation but that will be discussed next week," Mycroft explains.

John watches Mycroft dimmed the lights but John heard a small ping coming from his cell phone. He frowns, who would be texting him? He quickly looks to see whom it was.

Mycroft was right, you are quite cute. I want to eat you up.... -SH

John blushes at the statement and it was a good thing that none of his fellow classmates could see it due to the lighting.

Who is this and how'd you get my number? -JW

Really John, guess who else is texting.... -SH

John looks up from where he was texting underneath the table and he saw that Sherlock was texting and none of his fellow classmates were as they were paying attention to the documentary.

I still don't know how you got this number. Plus can you stop texting me? I need to pay attention! -JW

It's the weekend for you after today, John. I can invite you over to my place and we can watch the documentary together. Mycroft will be there as well and we can help you study.... -SH

Professor Holmes says we have a quiz right after. So bugger off! -JW

So? It's only one quiz. Quizzes are only worth 10%. You can make it up in the next quiz -SH

I want an A in this class, so bugger off! I don't care if you're his brother, I will flip you off if I have too... -JW

C'mon John, I'm inviting you over to our place. What does that tell you? -SH

John was about to reply something when his phone flashes up again. Will you stop texting my brother? You have to pay attention for the quiz! -MH

How'd you get this number also, Professor Holmes? And it isn't my fault! Tell your idiotic brother! -JW

We'll tell you how we got your number if you come on over this weekend. But for now, please stop texting, turn off your phone and pay attention -MH

John sighed as he quickly did as he was told and he looks up and he saw Sherlock's phone flash light and he grimaced as he looks at his brother with a 'look.'

\------------

When everyone left that day, John stayed behind so that he could speak to Professor Holmes and Sherlock. "What the hell are you two playing?" John snapped angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked as he knew what John was talking about.

"You know it's illegal for a student/teacher relationship! Plus everyone will think Professor Holmes is favoritism me," John said.

"Not unless we keep it a secret," Sherlock said as he looks at his brother.

"What?" John asked surprised.

"You're a very handsome guy, Mr. Watson. We want you to be with us," Mycroft said.

"Wait, are you telling me, that the two of you are in a relationship with each other?" John asked as both men nodded, "but you two are brothers!"

"So? We are both adults and it became legal here in England like, two months ago, right Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft nodded, "But we've been together far longer than that," he said.

"How were you able to keep it a secret?" John asked surprised.

"Like I said, you can come over this weekend and we'll tell you everything and much more," Sherlock said as he grabs his brother and kissed him on the lips with tongue before Mycroft could even protest. John was shocked to say the least, but he was feeling aroused as well by just looking at them. He knew he should turn away, but he couldn't.

There was a moan as the moan had came from Sherlock and Mycroft was the one who broke off the kiss. "Whatever you decide, Mr. Watson, there is no pressure at all for you. We are just merely suggesting," he said.

"But it will be wrongful for you to reject us as there is so much opportunities that you can have with us," Sherlock said and John didn't know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? Pretty good eh? Please R&R! (Cookies to the 10 kudos)!


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realizes where he should be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! 16 kudos! Let's have more, shall we?! Sorry about my grammar mistakes. I am still writing "Rosalie" but the next chapter is sort of troubling me... That's why I'm into more of this story now.
> 
> I changed the name from "Top Secret Love" to "Ethics or Moral." I think "Ethics or Moral" is a suitable title...
> 
> Harriet Watson = 29 years old.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, little brother?" Harriet Watson asked as John Watson was laying down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. 

"I'm just thinking about ethics or morality," John replies without looking at her.

Harriet frowns, "Do you want me to stay the night, John? I can cancel my date," she said and as soon as she said this, John sat up from the couch.

"You have a date?" He asked.

"Yep, I have a date with someone name Clara," Harriet said smiling.

"So you're over with Samantha?" John asked as he remembers the bad break-up between Harriet and Samantha that happened three years ago.

"I have to move on, little brother. I'm not the only one that has to move on also," Harriet said with a frown.

"Harry, I'll be fine. Go and have fun with your date," John said.

"Alright, just don't do anything idiotic. Don't wait up for me and finish all your homework," Harriet said.

John rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore, Harry," he said.

Harriet smiled, "You're to me. I am seven years apart from you, John," she said and she laughed at John's glare as Harriet left the flat.

John sighed as he looked at the time, it was quarter to eight and on a Thursday night. He didn't had class the next day and he was currently unemployed as he is a full time student at the moment with three classes total. One was online and the other two was on Tuesday/Thursday's. 

He looked towards where his cell phone was and he stares at it, thinking. He still had the number that Sherlock and Mycroft texted him earlier that day. He was tempted to text them, but he still felt that incest was wrong. Just then John's phone ping signaling that he had a text and John went and looked.

We could practically hear you all the way here -SH

How? -JW

Wait for thirty minutes in case your sister is still lingering around and leave your flat to come here. We are like one street over. -SH

How do you know my sister left? -JW  
Come over and we'll tell you. I gotta dash. Mycroft is sucking me off and I can't..... -SH

John stared at the text in shocked. Did Sherlock texted him while he was being sucked off? How the hell can he do that? If it were him, his text would be all over the place. John sighed as he looks at the time, he'll watch some telly until then.

\------------

John knocks on the door of 221B and the door opened, revealing Sherlock Holmes in a white robe. John raised an eyebrow at him as Sherlock stepped aside. "Yes, well...I was having anal sex with Mycroft just now and well..."

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock cleared his throat, "follow me," he said as John follows him upstairs into the living room and saw Mycroft, laying down on the couch, with his eyes closed as he was panting slightly. 

"Mr. Watson," Mycroft said without even opening his eyes and looking at him.

"Professor Holmes," John replies with a nod.

"No need to be so formal around here....John," Mycroft said slowly.

"Of course, uh, Mycroft," John said uncertainty as he sat on one of the chairs and Sherlock sat opposite him. 

"You have questions," Sherlock said without missing a beat.

"Yes, for one thing: how the hell do you know what I'm doing every minute?" John asked.

"We can deduced you easily, John. Your sister is going out with a woman named Clara and this relationship would be a successful one than the last relationship," Sherlock said without hesitation.

"Yes and the two of you are seven years apart just like Sherlock and I," Mycroft replies.

"Brilliant," John said surprised.

"Really?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Mhmm," John said nodding, "why? What does most people say?"

"Piss off," Sherlock replies huffing as John laughed.

"How old are the both of you?" He asked.

"I'm thirty-three and Mycroft would be forty," Sherlock replies.

"And you don't find this disturbing?" John asked as Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I'm twenty-two. Eleven years different from Sherlock," he said.

"Ages doesn't matter, John. As long as you love the person," Mycroft said as this time, he sat up and was staring at the two of them.

John blushed as Mycroft was fully naked and had no robe on like his brother. "What about ethics? You're my teacher, Mycroft. I don't want you favorite me over everyone," he said.

"And you won't be as I will treat you the same as everyone else in the classroom. You're an adult, John. You came here on your own. We were expecting you to come here later on during the weekend, but you came right away right after seeing me in class today. We barely saw each other this morning," Mycroft said.

"I did, didn't I?" John said quietly.

"Our relationship inside the classroom would be strictly teacher/student, but here in our private domain, you're my lover as well as Sherlock," Mycroft said.

"What about your parents? Do they know?" John asked curiously.

"Our parents know, at first they tried to split us up but I always somehow manage to go to Mycroft and they stopped doing it. When they heard that it was legal here in England for incest, they left us alone. However we are always invited to go to their cottage during holidays and such," Sherlock said.

"But no intimacy as mummy is still upset about it even though she doesn't try to tear us apart anymore," Mycroft added.

"Are you going to introduced me to them one day if I become apart of your relationship?" John asked.

Mycroft looks at Sherlock as Sherlock looks back at him, "if it comes to that one day, then yes. We want you, John Watson," Mycroft said as he stands up.

John looks up at him from where he was sitting as he watches Mycroft walk towards him, stalk naked. John saw his penis hanging down and John couldn't help it but lick his lips at the thought of sucking him off. Mycroft's cock was thick and big, John wonders if Sherlock's cock was about the same size. 

Mycroft smirked at John's attitude towards his cock, as he stops in front of John, leans down and kissed him. The two kissed for awhile before John heard someone clearing there throat. John stopped the kissed as he looks over at Sherlock who was standing beside Mycroft with a disapproving look on his face. "I'm sorry baby," John said as he stands up and kissed Sherlock on the lips as equally favor as he did with Mycroft.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," Mycroft said and John couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? Pretty good so far, eh? Introducing Harriet Watson!


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Harry about the new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 kudos!!! Why so few kudos? Nobody likes the pairing of the threesome? Awww.... I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes. See, I'm updating more with this story now than I am with my other one.

Last night had been amazing for John Watson. He had Mycroft's cock up his ass as he penetrates him while he was sucking Sherlock off. Every time Mycroft thrusts up deep into him, John would deep throated more for Sherlock making all three men groan. 

It wasn't the end of their sexual escapade, after they had cum and took a break, John began to ride on Sherlock's cock while Mycroft either kisses Sherlock, play with his nipples while kissing, stroking John's cock at the same time or even kissing him. 

It didn't even end there! On the third final round for the night, John watches Mycroft and Sherlock devour one another as he watches laying down on the bed. He watches as Mycroft dominates Sherlock. He realizes that Sherlock likes to get spanked while his brother was penetrating him, it was very kinky indeed.

When they had gone to bed, it was already early morning as John slept in the middle of the two brothers as Sherlock in front of him and Mycroft at the back. It was a very peaceful night for all three of them.

\----------

John woke up when the sunlight hit the bedroom. He forgotten momentarily where he was at before he realizes that he was with Mycroft and Sherlock. Mycroft was already awake, as he watches John but Sherlock was still asleep. 

"Good morning," John said smiling as he stretches.

"Good morning John, I believe you should answer your phone. Your sister had been texting you since she came home last night," Mycroft said as he handed John his cell phone from the night stand.

John swore as he got the cell phone and looked at the text.

12:00AM - John, where are you? I just got home and your bedroom door is wide opened... -HW

12:15AM - John, you better be staying at Mike's or at a friend's place that I don't know yet. You better be safe! -HW

12:36AM - I just called Mike (his pissed off and worried) and he says you aren't with him. When you come home, you better tell me where you were. I am worried... -HW

John rapidly fired a text to Harry: I stayed over at a friend's place, last night. I'm sorry to tell you, Harry. I will be home soon. -JW

John waited for awhile as there was a ping: Okay, as long as you're safe. I almost called the police but since you're an adult, I trust you. Once you get home, tell me the friend's name so I can have an alibi... -HW

John sighed as he closes the phone and handed it to Mycroft, who put it back on the table. "She wants to know whom I stayed with," he said.

"You can tell her that you met Sherlock in your school by coincidence," Mycroft suggested.

John nodded slowly, "He was at the library, researching as we bumped into each other," he said and Mycroft was about to say something when a voice interrupted.

"That's a possible explanation," Sherlock said as he stretches, "I was waiting for my brother so that we could have lunch together, but since his running slow, I decided to do research on a case that I was doing for DI Lestrade," he said.

"I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" John asked as he leans down and kisses Sherlock on the forehead.

Sherlock glares at him, "I need to get up anyway," he said as he sat up on the bed and yawns. 

"What will the two of you be doing today?" John asked curiously.

"I'll be heading to the school to check the staff schedule and class. I also need to see if there's any upcoming meetings. I won't be be back till like early tonight as I have no class today," Mycroft said as he was standing up.

"I don't have nothing going on but I'm heading to Bart's to see if Molly has anything for me to experiment," Sherlock said as he stalks out naked to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Experiment?" John asked as he looks at Mycroft who was already dressing.

"If Sherlock isn't at a crime scene, he likes to experiment," he said.

"Like what?" John asked.

"The last experiment he did was on a human head," Mycroft said without looking at him.

John made a disgusted face, "I don't even want to know."

\---------

When John returned to his flat that day after kissing both Mycroft and Sherlock good-bye, he found Harry sitting in the living room watching telly. "Johnny! I was worried sick about you!" She exclaimed as she sat up straighter on her chair.

"You didn't have to worry about me," John said with a frown as he sat down.

Harry frowns, "I know, but you're my baby brother. You're the only family I got left and I don't want anything bad happen to you," she said.

"So, how was your date with Clara?" John asked intrigued.

Harry blushes as John knowingly smirk, "She wanted me to stay over the night but with you home alone, I don't think I would have bared it. If I had known you were having a sleepover in someone's house, I would have," she said.

"I'm sorry about that, I was occupied at the moment," John said as he remembered last night and he too blushed at the mere thought but Harry didn't saw it as she was looking at a different way.

"Who is this friend of yours? Is he nice?" Harry asked.

"How do you know it isn't a 'she?'" John asked as Harry gave him a glare. John sighed defeated, "Sherlock Holmes, we bumped into each other in the library. I'm sure you know of him," he said.

"'Sherlock?'" Harry repeats with a frown, "his the one who assists with the police to solve murders, isn't he?" She asked.

John nodded, "Yea, he was researching there when I was studying," he lies.

"Why would he be there?" Harry asked.

"His brother is actually a teacher of mine this quarter," John said.

"Isn't that ethical?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I'm seeing Sherlock, not his brother," John half lies.

"Still...I don't want you getting into trouble, Johnny," Harry said.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," John replies as Harry hopefully knows that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? Was it good? Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock both gives oral sex to Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Sorry for any grammar mistakes as well!

The following class day found John in class with one of his newest friends, Michael. John was very quiet today as he had no idea on how to act around Mycroft. He just had sex with his teacher during the weekend, Mycroft even texted him during the weekend not to worry during the next class day. How could he though?

John and Michael had met the previous class day in their other class and found out that they also had International Business together as well. "John, are you seem quiet. Something wrong?" Michael asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really," John said with a small smile.

Michael frowns, "I know we just met but you can come to me whenever you need someone to talk to," he said.

"Thanks Mike," John replies slowly as Michael nodded. The two waited for class to start as Professor Holmes was running a bit late. "I wonder where he is," John said frowning as Michael shrugs.

"I just want to get out early," he said.

There was a ping as John looks at his phone. Mycroft will be there. His justl leaving the flat. Estimated time: five minutes. He just left five minutes ago. His assistant should be there to announce it so the class wouldn't leave. Sorry, I gave him an early morning blowjob... -SH

John blushed as right on the dot, Mycroft's assistant, 'Anthea' came inside the classroom announcing that Mycroft would be there soon and shouldn't leave without even looking up from her cell phone. 

Michael wolf whistled as soon as Anthea left the classroom, "She's hot," he said as John shrugged and went back to text Sherlock.

You do realize I have to be with your brother for two hours now knowing the fact you gave him a blowjob? Thanks a lot, Sherlock! I can't wait to be with the two of you this weekend -JW

Mycroft could always call you in the office and the two of you can do it there without me -SH

John blushed brighter than before. Damn it, Sherlock! Don't make me come down there and strangle you after class! -JW

As if you could strangle me! Even if you did, Mycroft and the police will come after you -SH

I really do hate you -JW  
No you don't -SH

Yes, I do. You need to be taught a lesson -JW

Oh? What kind of lesson? And John, I prefer if you stop texting me because my brother is just walking down the steps behind you -SH

So? -JW

John........ -SH

Fine, whatever. I'll see you soon babe... <3 -JW

Have fun whatever my blud is scooping up... -SH

'Blud?' -JW

Brother..... SH

\----------

When John looked up he saw that Michael was staring at him and that Professor Holmes had set up the powerpoints. "Today would be a very simple day, we would be learning about organization controls and strategy. In the end of the class there would be a case we will discuss and participation is highly recommended," Professor Holmes said.

"Well this is going to be boring," Michael mutters.

"I highly disagree, I think Professor Holmes lecture is informative," John replies.

Michael shrugged, "Whatever you say," he said.

Thus the lecture for today began and John participated in the questions that Professor Holmes had asked, like: what is the difference between M-Form vs SBU M-Form? 

The lecture went by fast and before John knew it, class was over. "Do you want to go and grab lunch in the student lounge?" Michael asked.

"Sure, you go on ahead. I have to talk with Professor Holmes about something," John said as he looked over at Professor Holmes whom was shutting down the computer. 

"About your quiz?" Michael asked.

"Yea," John replies with a nod.

"Why? You got an 80%!" Michael exclaims.

"There's a question on here that he marked off even though it suppose to be correct," John lies.

Michael looked at him questioningly and frowns, "Alright. I'll see you in half an hour?" He asked.

"Yep," John replies nodding and he watches Michael leave before heading down to see Professor Holmes.

\--------

"John," Mycroft replies without even looking up.

John grins as he was the last student in the classroom. "So you had a blowjob from Sherlock earlier this morning," he said. 

He watches Mycroft's face turn red, "stupid Sherlock," he mutters.

"Well, here's another for yea," John said smiling and before Mycroft could stop him, John put down his bag, knelt in front of him as he unzips Mycroft and took out his cock. John looks up at Mycroft and saw that he was staring down at him lustily.

"It is a good thing we are the last class in this classroom, John," Mycroft said and John smirked as he leans towards Mycroft's cock and swallows.

John groaned as he hears Mycroft panting heavily, just the mere thought of Sherlock having Mycroft's cock in his mouth was already making hard as he knew he wouldn't last but he wanted this as pleasurable for the both of them so he did it slowly, teasingly Mycroft. Who knew John would be doing this to a teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 22 kudos! I wish there was more though... does anyone know some good Johncroft stories that aren't in Ao3? I think I read most of the stories of Johncroft already on ao3... like on livejournal or dreamwidth?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock riding John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for my grammar mistakes!!!

Two weeks had gone by since John had sucked Mycroft off inside the classroom. It was a Wednesday afternoon as Harriet was visiting her girlfriend and John was doing homework in his classes. He had been doing it for three hours straight now. Just then there was a ping as John looks at his phone upon the desk.

I'm visiting you -SH

What? Why? -JW

Why not? I'm terribly bored! -SH

Where's Mycroft? Plus it's a school night! Mike Stamford should be here soon! -JW

So? Just tell him I'm your boyfriend -SH

Sherlock! That will put Mycroft in trouble! -JW

Your dating me, not your teacher! Tell a lie! -SH

No Sherlock...! -JW

Please? I can't seem to satisfy myself with just a dildo here -SH

John gulped at that revelation, wait for Mycroft! You can wait for a few hours -JW

He's in a staff meeting until tonight and plus he has to visit mummy. He'll be canceling class tomorrow -SH

John raised an eyebrow at that as he looked at his laptop, he was just doing Mycroft's homework that's due tomorrow. Well, that was a waste of time as he could have been doing his other classes homework. Why cancel class? Is there an emergency? -JW

Mummy wants Mycroft to visit her newest boyfriend. Mummy is getting married soon -SH

Wait, I thought your parents were together? -JW

Mummy and father are divorced. Father hates seeing us together and thinks it's disgusting -SH

I'm sorry -JW

Don't be, mummy might be upset, but we still love her -SH

So your father still visits though? -JW

Time to time, yes -SH

So congrats! So you'll be heading there? -JW

Obviously but Mycroft told me to wait for you so that you can visit mummy -SH

We've only been seeing each other for like, three weeks. Is that wise? -JW

John, we want you. Just like how I want your cock up my ass doing the fucking -SH

John fidgeted in his seat, I'll cancel Mike. Get yourself ready with that dildo -JW

I have been! -SH

\-----------

"Oh fuck yes, fuck yes!" Sherlock cried as John was thrusting the dildo in and out of Sherlock. The toy was at least 9" as the size was a bit bigger than John's own cock. It felt so amazing as Sherlock rode the toy out. 

"You're so terribly hot like this, Sherlock. Just look at you. Imagine how it feels if it were my cock instead of a dildo," John said breathlessly.

"Stop, please stop. I want your cum inside me, John. I want to feel your cock," Sherlock said panting.

"If you're sure," John replies as he took out the dildo from inside Sherlock. Sherlock whimpers at the loss but he stares at John as he licks the juices off of the dildo and Sherlock couldn't help but moan at the sight.

"Let's see if you can be tamed by my cock," John said as he put the dildo aside and without any warning at all, John thrusted his cock inside Sherlock's opening making Sherlock yell in pleasure. "Ride me Sherlock," John demanded as he laid down on the bed and Sherlock sat up and adjusted himself so that he was riding John's cock.

John was mesmerized as he watches Sherlock rode his cock like a wanton slut. He watches Sherlock go up and down and began to rub his nipples to make them hardened. John was holding onto Sherlock's hip and he took pity on Sherlock as he began to stroke Sherlock's cock in time of the rhythm. 

"Oh shit, yes," Sherlock moaned out as he was getting close to orgasm. Three thrusts later, Sherlock was coming undone as John was right behind him, groaning in ecstasy. Sherlock didn't want to move from his spot, so he just laid down on John, breathing heavily as Sherlock still has John's cock up his ass. "That was, amazing..." Sherlock said as his panting was returning to normal.

"More amazing than what we did before with Mycroft?" John teased.

"Well, possibly not, but it's still bloody fantastic," Sherlock replies as John chuckles and the two kissed passionately.

\----------

Later that night when the two were snuggled up against each other on the bed, sound asleep, Sherlock was wrong that Mycroft was going to visit mummy after school. To be exact, Mycroft had forgotten something at home and he had found John and Sherlock curled up on the bed. 

Mycroft smiles softly to himself at the sight. He wished that he could stay and curl up with them before going to mummy but mummy was waiting for him. He saw the dildo on the night table and he deduced on what happened earlier. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought of John, licking the dildo clean after it was inside Sherlock for awhile whom was writhing and moaning.

John finally knew about Sherlock's size kink and the dildo that he kept. "Later," Mycroft mutters to himself as he was talking down at his cock. Mycroft had his own dildo as well but it was a 10" size and much thicker than the one Sherlock owned. Mycroft couldn't help but thought about John also doing it to him. Mycroft looked at the time and swore slightly, he was running late. He quickly leans down to kiss John and Sherlock on the forehead before leaving.

Later that night when everyone is sound asleep, he was definitely going to be using his own dildo and giving himself pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it? (Sighs), it's dildo time!!! The next chapter should be up soon! By the way, is there a dildo that can be used when two person is using it? Like if Sherlock and Mycroft is using the dildo on each end?


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm into this story now. The next chapter is short, but it's updated at least! Sorry about my grammar.

The meeting with mummy went by smoothly. John was very surprised that she had accepted him so easily in the family and he found out that mummy's new boyfriend had a threesome before but it didn't work out well enough to last. 

That Thursday night when John had come over, he was brought to the room that Sherlock and Mycroft was sharing as he would be staying in that room until Sunday. The whole family had dinner together that night, the next day, Sherlock and Mycroft toured John around the house as it was also the Friday where mummy and her boyfriend, Marty was going out for the night.

"Are you sure the three of you will be alright? Tomorrow we can have a picnic or go to the beach while you are here John," mummy said smiling apologetically.

"That would be lovely, thank you mummy. I hope you have fun tonight with Marty," John said smiling politely.

"Oh, we will," mummy replies as she kisses and hugged her boys before leaving to go out with Marty.

"So, what do you want to do, John? Do you want to play video games in the game room or watch a movie?" Sherlock asked.

John grins as he turns around to look at his lovers, "I want to see Mycroft fuck himself with his dildo," he said looking at Mycroft whom blushed.

Sherlock grins, "I deduced that you were there that night, Mycroft. So I told John on what you were thinking," he said.

"Cheeky Sherlock," Mycroft said as Sherlock's grin couldn't become wider.

"Bedroom, now," John orders as the two brothers' obeys. 

\---------------

John was riding on Sherlock's cock as the two watches Mycroft work himself with his dildo. "Look at him, Sherlock, his getting close, isn't he?" John asked as he thrusts down and moans.

The motion made both Sherlock and Mycroft moaned together, "You're so hot. Gawd, you just love riding my cock, don't you?" Sherlock asked as he watches John fuck himself and he has no indication of helping him.

"Yes....oh gawd, yes," John was babbling as he watches Mycroft worked himself with the dildo and now stroking his own cock at the same time as Sherlock strokes John's own cock. The three men were getting close and John didn't want to cum yet. 

"John, oh John," Mycroft mumbles and before they knew it, Mycroft was coming undone and Sherlock came right after then John. 

"Shit," John said panting heavily as he got off of Sherlock slowly making Sherlock whimper at the loss. He sat on the bed as he watches Mycroft lick his hand filled cum before turning over to kiss Sherlock.

The two brothers kissed as John heard Sherlock moaned as he knew that Sherlock could taste Mycroft's own cum. When the two were done kissing, Mycroft slowly took out his dildo to put it aside, he sat up, bend down to lick Sherlock's cock clean from his own cum.

Sherlock moaned at the sensation as John leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. 

\---------------

When John woke up that night, it was close to midnight. He had no idea if mummy was back home or not so he decided to go on the laptop for awhile. He looked at his lovers and he saw that Sherlock was cuddling against Mycroft, he grins at the sight. 

Professor Holmes was his teacher and that made it more kinkier. John went online and he was looking at an adult toy store. He licked his lips as he found what he was looking for. It was a double penetration dildo. Just thinking about it made him horny again.

He decided to buy it and since they were going home Sunday night, John decided to ship it the next day so that they can possibly use it. 

"John?" A sleepy voice asked.

John swivels around his chair as he saw that it was Sherlock, whom sat up and was rubbing his eyes. "Don't worry love, I'll be back in bed soon. I just want to check something," he said as he swivels around.

"Your purchasing something?" Sherlock asked as he was squinting as the sleepiness was still in his eyes.

John chuckles, "Go back to sleep love," he said and Sherlock did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon!!! Thank you everyone for the 40 kudos! Hope more kudos will come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I orphaned "Rosalie" because I'm just not getting the vibe to it unlike this story. My plan for "Rosalie" didn't go as much as I want it to expect it to be. So I'm sorry for those who are expecting an update for that story! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for my grammar mistakes! Thank you all for the 51 kudos!!!!!

"What is this meeting about?" Mycroft Holmes asked as it was the following Monday. It was his day off and he had been called in to work about a serious issue concerning about one of their promising student.

"We have a serious issue about one of our male students," one of the assistant professor began.

"And you even brought the dean here," Mycroft said looking at the dean.

"Mr. Holmes, this is a serious matter. A video was put up in the school website just early hours," the dean said as she nodded to her assistant.

The assistant pulled up the school's website on the laptop to click on the video. Mycroft froze solid on his chair as he recognize the encounter.

(Flashback)

"Your mother's new boyfriend seemed very nice," John said smiling as he was walking in between the brothers. 

"Yes he is, you have to attend the wedding now now that she knows you're with the both of us," Sherlock said.

"Of course I will! I'm not going to miss this for the world," John replies.

"I better get going, I have some papers to grade that's due Tuesday," Mycroft said.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" John asked disappointed.

"It's my day off tomorrow, I can hang out with you and Sherlock then," Mycroft replies as he bends down to kiss John on the lips and he did with Sherlock. "Enjoy the rest of your evening walk, I'll see you back in the flat, Sherlock," Mycroft said as he hails a cab and left.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Sherlock asked.

"There's an ice cream parlor nearby here, wanna get one?" John asked eagerly.

"At this time of night?" Sherlock asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Problem?" John asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Sherlock replies smiling back as the two men left the area where the video camera was filming them.

(End flashback)  
"Mr. Holmes, my video editor confirms me that this video hasn't been edited at all and is the real deal. Do you have any defenses?" The dean asked.

"I...." Mycroft was loss for words for once.

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but from here on out, you're suspended until farther noticed," the dean said.

"Suspended?!" Another professor exclaimed with a gasp, "he molested a student!"

"Yes, I know, but..."

"I did NOT molest John Watson!" Mycroft Holmes exclaimed angrily.

"Mr. Holmes! Student/teacher relationship is prohibited at all cost in this school! The student trusted you! You're not fired due to the fact that you're one of our best teacher's to teach International Business. You're under suspension only and farther detail we'll be included later on. Your student is suspended as well," the dean said.

"No, please, don't suspend John Watson. This was my doing. He has a future career in business still. Don't take that away from him," Mycroft pleaded.

"Very well, however, there will be a police escort at all times. If John Watson is nearby you, he will be prohibited until farther notice," the dean said.

"What about my little brother? The two are in love with each other also," Mycroft said.

"Which comes to our next statement: you will be moving out off 221B and into a flat of your own. Your little brother can visit you, but not John Watson. Not until he's graduated," the dean said.

Mycroft has no other choice but to agree.

\------------

"What the hell is going on?!" John exclaimed as soon as he saw Sherlock coming inside the flat with a grim looking face. "I just gotten a phone call from the school about what happened with Mycroft!"

"Did you saw the video in the school website?" Sherlock asked.

"What video?" John asked and before he could say anything, there was a doorbell. "I wonder who can that be?" John said as Sherlock went to go get it.

"John! Everyone's buzzing about you in school!" Mike cried as soon as he saw John inside the flat.

"Augh, I think it's a better idea for me not to go to class tomorrow," John said.

"I heard that someone is taking over for Mr. Holmes for International Business. I think it was the dean?" Mike said.

John swore, "I can't believe it," he mutters as there was another doorbell.

Sherlock groaned, "Why don't we just leave the door opened and let everyone in?" He mutters as he went to get it. 

"Johnny!" A voice cried making John winced.

John looks up as he saw his older sister, Harriet and good new friend, Michael. "How did....?"

"Your sister and I just came together coincidentally," Michael replies with a small smile.

"You! It was you who put up that video!" Sherlock exclaimed suddenly angrily.

"What?" John asked puzzled as he looks back and forth between Sherlock and Michael.

"His crazy that one," Michael said doing a fake chuckle.

"John, you got to believe me, it was him who put up the video and I know exactly why!" Sherlock said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon as I already have it planned in my head. Hope you guys R&R!!!!


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and others interrogates Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome!!! 55 kudos! It surpasses the kudos from my other threesome story which is titled "Whom To Choose!" It's getting close to the end. Possibility a couple of more chapters though. Sorry about my grammar!

I need you here at the flat A.S.A.P. John isn't here momentarily as he went and do something with his sister and Mike. I've found the person that's responsible for the video -SH

Thirty minutes earlier...

"Eyes dilatate, pulse speeding up and standing close to John, you're in love with him, aren't you?" Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock!" John cried surprised.

"He is, John! That's why he put up the video! He was there that day when we were walking and saw us! He wanted to get back at Mycroft," Sherlock said.

"You have no proof," Michael said calmly.

"If I was to go to your flat and search around or even have a search on you right now, the camera you have holds the video recording. That's proof enough," Sherlock said.

"You can't do that anyway," Michael said, "you have no search warrant and you'll be doing a bodily privacy act. You have no right."

"Perhaps, but I already texted DI Greg Lestrade. He'll be here soon to search you and if we don't find anything, he'll search the flat," Sherlock said.

Michael shrugs, "It's no use. Even if you find it, what are you going to do with me? Mr. Holmes is suspended anyway," he said.

"We can show it to the dean," John said suddenly as realization hit him. "If we have some sort of proof that Michael did it, we can tell the dean that Mycroft is innocent behind it and he can get his job back," he said.

"Innocent? He did the ultimate thing and that was having a relationship with you which is illegal!" Michael exclaimed.

"But I'll be done with International Business in six weeks. Mycroft can get his job back with some sort of supervision until I graduate," John explains.

"That is if the dean agrees to the terms," Sherlock said nodding to John's explanation. 

"I guess your out off luck Michael," John said looking at Michael. Michael was staring at John and at the door. Everyone remained calm before Michael tried to bolt out off the flat, but it was Mike and Harriet who'd stopped him.

"Tie him up," Sherlock orders as Mike and Harriet brought him to the living room, "my brother would be paying a visit."  
\---------

"Is this really necessary?" Greg Lestrade asked as he was in the living room standing in between Mycroft and Sherlock as all three were staring at Michael, whose mouth was covered in tape.

"Do you have the search warrant?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I do, but was it necessary to tape him?" Greg asked as Sherlock went to untie him from the chair.

"Search him for the phone and tell my brother the truth," Sherlock snapped as he held onto Michael so that he couldn't run away.

Greg searched him and Sherlock watches Mycroft's face turn into anger as Michael told him the truth. "If it weren't for this guard, I would literally put my anger on you for what you've done to me!" Mycroft exclaimed.

Michael smirked and before he could say anything, Greg exclaimed: "Found it!" 

"Give it here," Sherlock said as he grabbed the phone from him.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock ignored him as he opens the phone and found that it was lock. He swore as he glared at Michael, "The password!" He snarls.

"Am I really that stupid that I would give it to you?" Michael asked.

Sherlock growls as he sat on the couch and began to go to his Mind Palace to think of what the password was. "What do you want me to do with him?" Greg asked.

"Arrest him," Mycroft replies without hesitation.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Michael exclaims.

"I hate to agree with him, Mycroft, but he didn't do anything wrong and I can't arrest him," Greg said.

Sherlock opens his eyes, "we can keep the phone since we have a warrant for it," he said.

"Yes but I believe that Michael should go before he does anything idiotic," Greg said as he glares at him.

"Whatever, my work here is done," Michael said without looking at either Mycroft and Sherlock, he left the flat.

"Did you figured out the password yet, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock swore, 1 attempt failed. "It will take me awhile Mycroft, I'll let you know," he said unhappily.

"Of course, I should get going. John probably wants to get back," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft?"

"Hmm?"

It was unexpected as Sherlock sat up from the couch and launched himself at Mycroft to kiss him passionately on the lips. The guard who was nearby made a disgusting noise and he turns to look away before he could vomit.

"We will get you your job back, Mycroft. I promise you," Sherlock said breathlessly after the kiss. 

"I know you will Sherlock," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock's cheek before leaving with the guard.

Sherlock sighed as he flops back down on the couch, he misses his lover already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter should be up soon!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dean brings back Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with school! Wow, 59 kudos! Awesome! Sorry about my grammar!!! I think there will be like 2 more chapters after this. This chapter is short. So sorry!
> 
> Hey what was that story where Sherlock/John and Mycroft/Greg gets kidnap by Moriarty? It's Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and there's also Anthea/Molly pairing as well. I remember that one story scene where, John is put in the same cell as Greg and the other cell has Mycroft and Sherlock. Anthea is the only one who could save them. It's a looong multi-chapter and explicit. I think it also be werewolf, but I'm not sure. And I also remember that I think Moriarty did something to John or Greg?

Sherlock glares at the phone as he wanted to throw the phone against the wall. That was his 2nd attempt on finding the password and still no luck.

"How many more tries?" John asked curiously.

"One more try," Sherlock said with a humphed as he looks at his lover, "how was school?"

John sighed, "Not so good. There are rumors going around that I'm with you and Mycroft. At this rate, I don't think I want to go to school anymore."

"Was Michael there?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded, "I saw him talking with a group of friends and they look up at me when I approached. I believe that Michael was the one whom is spreading the rumors," he said.

"He really does love you," Sherlock said quietly.

"Jealousy suits him," John replies.

"Yes it does," Sherlock said slowly as he looks down at the phone and type in the password that he thought it may be. 

John

"Yes!" Sherlock cried happily as John looks at him.

"You've got it?"

"It was so obvious!" Sherlock exclaims as he looks through the media contents and found the video. He showed the video to John, John watches it in dismay. "Text Mycroft, we have to go to the dean and show this to her!"

\----------

"Even though you have evidence, you still conducted a violation between teacher and student," the dean said.

"That's not entirely true," Sherlock said as he was pacing in the office while the others sat and watches him. "The first time it happened, it was at our home and not in the school. You may confirm this with John's sister, Harriet. She texted him the following morning," he said as he looks at John whom nodded.

The dean looks at Mycroft & John, "Did the two of you had any sexual content within the school?" She asked.

John fidgeted but Mycroft sat perfectly still. "It was only once," John admitted as he remembers about sucking Mycroft in the classroom, "and it was pretty early in the relationship. We couldn't help ourselves," John said as he was blushing.

The dean sighed, "since the sexual content was outside of school, I believe that Mr. Holmes here would get his job back in the following week and resume teaching International Business. The board of directors was getting worried momentarily as the news would be hearing about this. The other Mr. Holmes is right, none of the sexual content was in the school except for one time," she said.

"However, if I find any video feeds that has more than once, you will be hearing from me soon," she said as she turns to John, "the rumors have been spreading rapidly, will you be able to concentrate all the way until graduation?"

"Yes ma'am. I will stay out off trouble and keep my relationship outside of school," John promises. 

"Your relationship must be contained outside of the school. As for Michael, I can not do anything about him as he did not do anything wrong. He is a good student but a jealous one," the dean said sighing.

"Plus you are an adult, and not a high school student. It is just the law that we have to protect our students from having sex with teachers. The law is conducted to everyone rather a minor or not. But yes, please keep your relationship out off campus. You're a good student, Mr. Watson and you're a good instructor, Mr. Holmes. We don't want to loose both of you," the dean said.

"I have a question: why didn't you contacted me sooner? We could have solve this right away," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock..."

"What? It's true!"

\----------  
John, Sherlock and Mycroft were walking down the hall together going back home as John was laughing on what Mycroft said and Sherlock was cringing when they were rudely interrupted.

"They let you off the hook so easily! It can't be!" Michael's voice rang out through the hall as everyone stopped to turn to look at him.

"Michael, it's done, you lost. Mr. Holmes didn't committed to any violation within the school," John said.

"I don't care! You're mine!" Michael snapped.

Sherlock snorted, "as if we'll lose to you in a fight," he said.

"No, but what about a gun shooting?" Michael asked as he took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards to John. People started to scream around them. "If I can't have John, you can't have him either."

"You don't want to do this Michael," John was saying.

"I don't, but I want to," Michael said as he fires the gun. The people around them were too shocked to move, including Sherlock and Mycroft, until someone jumped in front of John to save him from the bullet and teachers started to apprehend Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in law class, my teacher was talking about this law where this student was sleeping with a teacher and the student sued the school for sexual harassment but none of it was conducted at the school so the school won. (I think that's how it went - I just don't remember what the law was). So I tried doing the same thing to this chapter.... Augh! What was that law?
> 
> Oh yea, does anyone remember this story where John was fucking Sherlock in front of his army mates as John was "Three Continent Watson?" It took place in the bar... his army mates were turned on as they watch John doing it to Sherlock as he did to them. 
> 
> Plus what was that other story where I think it was John that sent a sexual video of him and Sherlock to Mycroft and Greg by mistake? 
> 
> I can't remember!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits Mike in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy with school these past few days as next week are my finals! Whoot! Here is the last and final chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"How is he?"

"His stabled and he will remain in the hospital for a few days. He should be waking up later if you are willingly to wait."

"Thank you nurse."

The nurse nodded and left as John and Mycroft were in the patient's room.

"He'll be fine, John. Mike is a very brave man that endured a bullet for his best friend," Mycroft said.

"I know, and Mike is everything to me as he has been my best friend since long I could remember," John said slowly. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Sherlock's back at the flat. He didn't want to burden you. Plus he has a case anyway," Mycroft added.

"Mycroft, I will be here for awhile. You can go home if you like," John suggested.

"No, you are my lover and I will wait here with you until the nurse kicks us out," Mycroft said as John grinned.

\--------------

It was two hours later when Mike woke and he woke to a sight where John was on his laptop (Anthea brought it by) and Mycroft was reading a newspaper.

"John..." Mike said slowly as he sat up on the bed.

"Mike! How you feeling?" John asked worriedly.

"Feeling like a crap, did my parents and sister were notified?" Mike asked.

John was about to reply when the nurse came back in. "You're awake, good," the nurse said smiling, "your family will be here within an hour or so. Until then, the two of you could stay until they arrive," the nurse said staring both at John and Mycroft.

"Of course ma'am," Mycroft said.

"Here's your lunch menu if you're feeling hungry. I'll come by in fifteen minutes to get your order," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Mike replies as the nurse left. "So, what happened with Michael?"

"Well, after he shot you, there were chaos all around the room," John said.

(Flashback)

"Someone call 999! We need a police and an ambulance here on the double!" John shouted as he was cradling Mike and trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm on it," Mycroft said as he took out his cell phone and began dialing. 

"What should I do?" Sherlock asked as he was in a panicky mode.

"Give me your scarf. I need more pressure to stop the bleeding," John said, Sherlock nodded as he handed him the scarf as teachers were running up to them.

"The nurse from the health building is on her way, she should be here in three minutes," the teacher said.

John nodded, "It's a good thing I took first-aide before," he mutters.

"You did?" Sherlock asked surprised.

John nodded, "during high school."

"The police and the ambulance should be here in 10 minutes," Mycroft replies.

"Good, that's good. It looks like the bullet hit Mike's shoulder," John said.

"My shoulder?" Mike repeated.

"At least it's nothing serious," John replies.

"Where's Michael?" Mike asked.

John looks up and saw that Michael was nowhere in sight. "Probably inside the teacher's lounge or so," he said as he looks down and saw Mike had closed his eyes. "Mike, I need you to open your eyes for me, please..."

(End flashback)

\-------------

"I should be thanking you for saving my life as well, John," Mike said after John told him what happened.

John blushes, "I'm no hero," he said.

"If it weren't for your first-aide training, I wouldn't be here," Mike said.

"I consider both of you heroes," Mycroft said suddenly as the two looks up at him. "Mike saves John's life and at the same time, John saved Mike," he said.

"I guess we are," John said slowly as Mike nodded.

\---------------

"How's Mike?" Sherlock asked without looking up from his laptop.

"He should be feeling better soon, his family is there," John said sitting on the couch as Mycroft sat next to him. 

"Still working on your case?" Mycroft asked.

"Yep."

"What is it about?" John asked intrigued.

"Who stole the money from the bank without being seen from cameras or guards," Sherlock replies.

"He/she did it at night," John said with a shrug.

"There's an alarm system, John. It wasn't triggered at all," Sherlock said.

"Maybe it's ninja's," John suggested.

There was silence in the room before Sherlock said: "maybe."

"Anyway, John, you're coming to mummy's wedding, are you not? It's this June," Mycroft said.

"If you want me there, yea," John said.

"Of course we do," Mycroft replies and to prove his point, he kisses John on the lips. The two begun a make-out session on the couch, feeling a little left-out, Sherlock went towards them and sat beside John's other side. John stopped the kissed and he turns around to kiss Sherlock. 

"I love you, John," Mycroft whispers to John's ear as John felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing another chapter after this, but I changed my mind. I think I'll end it here. Thank you so much for the 67 kudos! Hope you guys R&R! I am still updating my other story as well, I've just been very busy of studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know since it's the first chapter anyway. How do you guys like it? It was pretty good wasn't it? It had been awhile for me writing a threesome. Please R&R!!! Let's see where this is headed...


End file.
